Meeting the death part2
by VampireHunterRay
Summary: that's for girl like I said before I hope you will like it


Your were in the backstage with your bandand were changing into concert clothes. Your manager was talking to you.

-Good, now everyone listen to me... well good luck, she said while walking away. She was cut in her speech because she saw a bisho passing by.( for those who don't know what a bisho is, in Japanese that's mean a very handsome and sexy guys) Her name was Tsuyu. She was eating bisho to stay young and beautiful, yes she wasn't human. She was a demon. Briefly, you and your group go up on the stage. There is a huge crowd but half of the people in there are just vampires. The crowd was screaming and shouting loudly. Marco plays on his drum and the rest of the band follows the rhythm. After two songs, you start to feel weak but don't show it. You're feeling weak because of the lack of sleep.

Your ok Ray? That's Marco.

Ya, I'm alright. Look at your right Marco looks at is right while playing. He sees four huge trucks, which look like the trucks of the army.

That's Hellsing. They know that we attract vampires. Do you see the man in red? That's Alucard.

He was seeing him real well. You didn't tell Kyra about Alucard because youdon't care. The concert continues even if you're feeling weak. After two hours, the concert comes to an end. Some of the people make their way toward the exit, while a few stay there, talking. You and the others are still on the stage, relaxing. Your looking at the two truck left. About ten people walk toward you.

-Yes, vampires!Kaze said not loud enough for them to hear. They stop walking about two meters away from the stage.

-Eh you, the singer! Would you like to come with us? Said one of the men. You don't even look at him, you're gaze is occupied by something else.

-Stupid human! Look at me when I'm a talking to you!

The vampire was pissed , but before he could do anything , his head explodes and heturns to dust. The others vampires look at the ashes of their comrade, in fear.

-Ya, I declare the hunt open, said Marco while putting is shotgun on his shoulder. The vampire starts running but he's stopped by you and the others. You surround them. Kalah gives you your weapons, two guns and two siais. Suddenly one the vampires whistles. You wait a moment and about twenty other vampires jump out of the woods.

-YA! We will have more fun, said Kyra with a sadist smile. You start to fight them. ( I'm not very good to do scene battle, so imagine it'')

- Five, said Kyra

-Ten, said Marco

There are in the middle of a contest of who will kill the most vampires. One of the vampires runs away so you start running after him. Kalah sees you and follows you.

-There are no vampires left! Said Setsunai crying.

-So, you hunt vampires too? said a voice. Everyone turns around and see a man/women with blond hair and glasses on his/her nose.

- Yeah! That's deranged you, Hellsing! Said Kyra with ennoyed. That blond person is surprised that Kyra knows the organisation.

-How do you know my organisation?

-That's for you to find out, said Kyra.

-Where's Ray? Asks Korine worried.

-Don't worry, someone will take her to us. I'm Integra Hellsing.

Return to you

You are running after that stupid vampire who ran away. He's running toward a cemetery. Kalah and you enter the cemetery. You see the vampire go toward the main door and you follow again. Kalah uses her super speed to run past him and block his way to the only exit he has. You kill him one with one bullet in the heart. He turns to ashes. With all that running you are exhausted and you almost faint but Kalah catches you.

-Your alright Ray? She asks you.

-Yeah...

Kalah releases you and you sit on the ground. Then you ear something.

-KALAH WACHT OUT! you scream to her. But it's too late, a blade goes trough her head and she falls to the ground, dead. You watch the corpse of your friend ,emotionless.

-Pore little wolf. Pathetic!

You turn your head to your left and see a priest. He advances toward you. The moon soon shows the face of the priest. He's wearing glasses, he as blond hair and light green eyes.

-Hello, I'm Anderson, he said while smiling evilly. You try to stand up with success, but your vision is a little blurry. You try to attack him, but fail. Anderson takes you by the neck and leans you against the nearest tomb.

-You're Ray, is that it? He says to you while squeezing your neck. He's cutting your breath. Just before the thought of your death comes to your mind a bullet cuts the arm of Anderson in half. The piece of arm on your neck, turns into ashes. You slide to the ground still your back to the tomb. Anderson runs away. You turn your head to your right and you see a tall figure walking toward you. The figure crouch next to you, it's the man you saw earlier today, Alucard.

-Sleep..., he said.

With that, your eyes shout off and you drift into darkness.

Other's p.o.v

Alucard takes you in his arms bridal style and returns to his master, Intergra. When he gets there, Korine immediately goes and see if you're alright.

-RAY! Korine Shouts at you.

-Silence, she's asleep don't wake her, said Alucard.

-Where's Kalah? Ask Setsunai.

-The other? She's dead. She was killed by Anderson, Said Alucard to her. Setsunai Gasps.

-No...

When Kyra hears the name Anderson, a really great anger comes to her. He's from her past and what he did was not really... correct.

-I decide that you're all coming with me. I hired you for my organisation, said Intergra while lighting a cigar. The hunters look at each other. Kyra nods. While you are unconscious, Kyra is now the leader. Alucard goes in one of the truck, still with you in his arms. The Hunters soon follow him and Intergra. Arrived to the manor, Alucard exits the truck and disappears. He reappears in a bedroom. He lays you on the large bed. He takes off your boots and covers you with the blanket. Alucard stands up and looks at you for a moment and disappears again.

Return to your p.o.v

You wake up two days later. You open your eyes slowly, it's dark outside. You sit on the bed. You look around you. The bedroom is rather large, with two large windows; one on you left in front of you the other at your right in front of you. There is very large curtain for the two windows and are opened. At you right on the wall there is a couch, at your left is a large wardrobe.

Where I'm I? What happened?

But before you can answer your own question a voice speak.

-You're at the Hellsing manor.

You turn your head to the couch and see Alucard sitting there. He gets up and walks toward you. Next to you, he sits on the bed face to face with you. You are watching him with your emotionless face.

-Why did you save me? You ask him.

-My master wanted you all.

- So why didn't you save Kalah? You ask very angry. Alucard doesn't respond, he is just looking at you and you don't like when people stare at you. So you get up from the bed and walk toward a windows, you watch the moon outside. Alucard is looking where you were. After a moment he gets up and take off his hat and sunglasses. He put them on the little table next to your bed.

Alucard walk toward you but stop a few feet away.

-You know that is alright to be sad for someone that you love, Alucard said to you. You look at the floor. The room is silent. Then you turn yourself to look at Alucard. You are shocked that he looks so handsome without is hat and glasses. But your regain yourself.

-I know that... But I cannot cry... Not now at least, you say looking at him in the eyes. His eyes... are deep and crimson... one your favourite colour. You look away from his eyes, if your were to look at them again, you would get lost in them.

-I didn't save your friend because I came too late, finally said Alucard. You look at him again but not in the eyes.

-You did your best anyway...

Alucard smiles at your answer and the room turns silent again for a moment.

-Oh I forgot, Intergra wants to see you. You can change yourself with the clothes in the wardrobe.

You look at the wardrobe and go open its doors. All your clothes are there. Alucard walks to the doors of your bedroom. Before exiting your room, he turns to you.

-I will wait for you outside.

And closes the doors behind him. You get out of your scene clothes and put on your Hunter clothes. When you finish, you open the door and see Alucard leaning against the wall in front of you.

-Your done? Then let's go.


End file.
